sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γεωμετροποίηση Φυσικής
Γεωμετροποίησις Geometrization thumb|300px| [[Διαστατική Εξέλιξη Πεδίων Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός Ηλεκτροφυσικά Μεγέθη (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Φυσικής Φυσικά Μεγέθη Ηλεκτροφυσικής (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετρικός Τελεστής Γεωμετρικοί Τελεστές (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Γεωμετρικοί Τελεστές (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο ---- Εξίσωση A.29 ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα ---- Εξίσωση A.30 ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Μαγνητικό Πεδίο ---- Εξίσωση A.31 ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο ---- Εξίσωση A.32 ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Φυσικής ]] thumb|300px| [[Εικασία Γεωμετροποίησης ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση ---- Θεικός Παρατηρητής Ανθρώπινος Παρατηρητής ---- Ο 11-διάστατος ("θεϊκός") Παρατηρητής "επισκοπεί" από τον "γεωμετροποιημένο κόσμο" του τον 3-διάστατο ("ανθρώπινο") Παρατηρητή ---- Καλλιτεχνική Απεικόνιση ]] - Μία διαδικασία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Γεωμετροποίηση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "γεωμετρία". Εισαγωγή The transcendental idealist underpinnings of the geometrized field physics proposed by Hermann Weyl and by Arthur Eddington remained largely unrecognized. It is argued that Meyerson came closest to comprehending the epistemological motivations of Weyl and Eddington yet was hindered by his failure to understand how transcendental idealism could be supported in the absence of a literal interpretation of the Transcendental Aesthetic. While geometrical unification in physics ostensibly supports a structural realism, the theories of Weyl and Eddington, to the contrary, are explicit attempts to show how the concept of physical object has been transformed within the general theory of relativity. Ταξινομία * Επιστημονικός Νόμος, Φυσικός Νόμος * Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Άχρονος Τρισδιάστατος Χώρος * Συνοπτικοί πίνακες ** Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Σύνδεσης (3D) (περιέχουν τις: Εξισώσεις A.01 & A.02 & A.03 & A.04 & A.05 & A.06 & A.07 & A.08) ** Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Διατήρησης (3D) (περιέχουν τις: Εξισώσεις A.09 & A.10 & A.11 & A.12 & A.13 & A.14 & A.15 & A.16 & A.17 & A.18 & A.19 & A.20) ** Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Πεδιακοί Νόμοι (3D) (περιέχουν τις: Εξισώσεις A.21 & A.22 & A.23 & A.24 & A.25 & A.26 & A.27 & A.28 & A.29 & A.30 & A.31 & A.32) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικός Νόμος Σύνδεσης ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Ηλεκτρικού Φορτίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.01 & A.05) ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Ηλεκτρικού Ρεύματος (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.02 & A.06) ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Μαγνητικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.03 & A.07) ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.04 & A.08) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικός Νόμος Διατήρησης ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Φορτίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.09 & A.13 & A.17) ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Ρεύματος (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.10 & A.14 & A.18) ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Μαγνητικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.11 & A.15 & A.19) ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.12 & A.16 & A.20) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικός Πεδιακός Νόμος ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Φορτίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.21 & A.25 & A.29) ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Ρεύματος (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.22 & A.26 & A.30) ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Μαγνητικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.23 & A.27 & A.31) ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου (3D) (περιέχει τις: Εξισώσεις A.24 & A.28 & A.32) Έγχρονος Τρισδιάστατος Χώρος *Ηλεκτροφυσικός Νόμος Διατήρησης ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Φορτίου (3+1 D) ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου (3+1 D) ---- *Ηλεκτροφυσικός Πεδιακός Νόμος ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Φορτίου (3+1 D) ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου (3+1 D) Τετραδιάστατος Χώρος *Ηλεκτροφυσικός Νόμος Σύνδεσης ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Ηλεκτρικού Ρευματοφορτίου (4D) ** Νόμος Σύνδεσης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου (4D) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικός Νόμος Διατήρησης ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρικού Ρευματοφορτίου (4D) ** Νόμος Διατήρησης Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου (4D) ---- *Ηλεκτροφυσικός Πεδιακός Νόμος ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρικού Ρευματοφορτίου (4D) ** Πεδιακός Νόμος Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού Πεδίου (4D) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Γεωμετροποίηση * Διαστατική Εξέλιξη Πεδίων * Εικασία Γεωμετροποίησης ---- * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία - Γεωμετρικά Μεγέθη (3D) * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία - Φυσικά Μεγέθη (3D) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Σύνδεσης (3D) * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Διατήρησης (3D) * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Πεδιακοί Νόμοι (3D) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Διατήρησης (3+1 D) * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Πεδιακοί Νόμοι (3+1 D) ---- * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Σύνδεσης (4D) * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Νόμοι Διατήρησης (4D) * Ηλεκτροφυσικοί Πεδιακοί Νόμοι (4D) Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *RICHARD S PALAIS, 1981, "Geometrization of Physics" *physics4u.gr Κατηγορία:Φυσικές Διαδικασίες Κατηγορία:Ηλεκτροφυσική